Straw Hat Pirates and Adventurers
by TheBestGamer
Summary: After being lost trying to find another island the Straw Hat Pirates crashed their ship, destroying it, and leaving them stranded on the Land of Ooo, but things may not be as bad as they all thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm glad to know that this will be the first crossover of two of the greatest shows ever to be on TV, Adventure Time and One Piece. I decided that each chapter should start out with a bang of epic awesomeness and what better way to do that then to start each one out with the very first theme song of One Piece that won the **_**Animation Kobe Theme Song Award **_**for 2000 'We Are' while explaining what goes on the best I can. So I dare all of you that read to imagine what the theme song looks like while you read it.**

_**Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the king of the pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas.**_

"_**You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"**_

_**These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!**_

**Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, BMO, and Monkey D. Luffy were running across a cliff, jumped off it, and flew to the ocean.**

_**Come aboard, and bring along all your hopes and dreams.**_

**Finn, Jake, BMO, and Bubblegum grabbed onto Luffy while Luffy stretched his arm to his pirate ship to get on board.**

_**Together we will find everything that we're looking for.**_

**Then the logo ****Straw Hat Pirates and Adventurers**** appears.**

_**ONE PIECE!**_

**Scene goes to all the Straw Hat Pirates, Finn, Jake, and BMO riding Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum riding the Morrow, and Flame Princess, Ice King, and Marceline flying through the air all passing by Dragons, Hawks, and other flying creatures.**

_**Compass left behind, it'll only slow us down, your heart will be guide, raise the sails, and take the helm.**_

**Scene then closes in on Monkey D, Luffy, Finn, and Jake hanging upside-down on Lady Rainicorn**

_**That legendary place that the end of the map reveals is only legendary until someone proves it real.**_

**All the main characters then start fighting bad guys that get in their way.**

_**Through it all, through the trouble times, through the heartache, and through the pain know that I will always stand by you**_

**Monkey D. Luffy then punches Flame King in the face extremely hard.**

_**Just like I know you'll stand by me!**_

**Then shows all the main characters traveling through the Land of Ooo**

_**So come aboard, and bring along all your hopes and dreams, together we will find everything that we're looking for.**_

**Shows Finn and Monkey D. Luffy taking off their hats and spin them in the air.**

_**There's always room for you if you want to be my friend**_

**Shows all the main characters on the pirate ship, first Monkey D. Luffy, Finn, and Jake and then the rest. The Adventure Time characters are all in awe while the One Piece characters act the same way as they always do.**

_**We are, we are, on the cruise!**_

**Then shows the logo ****Straw Hat Pirates and Adventurers**** one last time**

_**WE ARE!**_

Out in the ocean Glob knows where the pirate ship of the Straw Hat Pirates is sailing. Nico Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro, and most importantly Monkey D. Luffy were on board. **(You're probably wondering why Franky and Brook are not on here that's because I still didn't see them in the series yet. Yes I didn't get that far in the series so those two aren't going to be in this) **They were on sail toward the next island while in the rain.

"So Luffy where are we going now?" Zoro asked.

Luffy placed his arms on the back of his head. "Beats me"

Zoro then got a little angry from that fact. "What you don't even know where we're going."

"I just go wherever the wind takes us." Luffy said as they started to hear thunder.

Chopper heard the thunder and then got scared and grabbed onto Zoro's face.

"GET OFF OF MY FACE!" Zoro demanded while throwing Chopper off his face.

"Looks like there's going be a thunder storm. We need to get inside now." Nami said.

They all then ran inside the ship one at a time.

"Hurry up I don't want to get more soaked then I am now." Nami said.

"Are you sure about that?" Sanji asked.

"YES I'M SURE ABOUT THAT NOW GET GOING!" Nami shouted making all of them hurry up.

They all made inside and hoped that the storm will die down soon but one Usopp looked out the portal he saw that they might have bigger problems now.

"Uh guys…THERE'S A GIANT WAVE COMING!" Usopp said.

Nami looked and saw that Usopp was right. A freaking huge wave was coming out of the storm and they don't know what will happen to the ship once it hits.

"BRACE YOURSELVES EVERYONE!" Nami shouted.

After that the wave then carried the ship and all of them onboard.

_**The Land of Ooo! Monkey D. Luffy vs Finn the Human!**_

A few hours later

The Straw Hat Pirates wake up on an unknown beach. The only ones that weren't concerned about what happened were Chopper, Usopp, and of course Luffy. Instead they stared in awe over the fact they are on another island.

"YES…WE MADE IT TO THE NEXT ISLAND!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

After that Luffy started rolling across the land of the place they are in while Chopper and Usopp joined. Robin and Sanji didn't feel any concern, but Nami and Zoro looked at them in disgust.

"WILL YOU STOP GOOFING OFF AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHIP!" Nami said in anger.

Luffy looked and saw that the entire ship has been destroyed. "Whoa, how did that happen?"

"Because we crashed here when the storm hit. Don't you remember that?" Zoro asked.

Luffy thought about it a little. "Sorry I was having a lot of fun that I didn't notice."

After hearing that Nami and Zoro looked at him in disgust while Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Robin didn't. As much as Nami wanted to punch Luffy right now she realized that they have bigger problems.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while." Nami said.

"That's fine by me. I'll go see they have any meat on this island." Luffy said taking a few steps.

Nami was turned around looking at the damages of this ship while speaking to Luffy. "Luffy can't you think of something other than meat, like how are we going to get the stuff we need to fix the ship."

"Nami." Zoro said. Nami then looked at Zoro. "Luffy's gone."

Nami looked and didn't see Luffy anywhere. Usopp noticed this and ran to the direction that Luffy went at a fast pace. "HEY LUFFY WAIT FOR ME."

"Looks like we have to get them before they cause trouble. Robin will it be alright if you watch the ship and the others."

"Sure thing navigator." Robin said.

"Come on Zoro." Nami said while walking in the same direction Luffy and Usopp went."

"Finally I get to stop being bored." Zoro said grabbing his three swords and following Nami.

Later on somewhere else

Luffy was walking but couldn't help but notice that there was nothing but grass everywhere. "What kind of island is this?"

Usopp finally managed to catch up to Luffy, but was breathless since he ran so fast. "Finally I caught up." Usopp then took a few deep breathes. "So what do you see."

"Nothing, but grass." Luffy said.

"What, that's all there is here." Usopp said all surprised.

"I know" Luffy then grabbed a rock. "IT SUCKS." He then threw the rock.

Somwhere not far from Luffy and Usopp was Finn the Human and Flame Princess. They decided to go on a date by walking aroung Ooo.

"You sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" Flame Princess asked.

"Sometimes it's nice to just relax and have fun in the place you are in now right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right." After that the rock that Luffy threw hit Flame Princess. "Ow. Who threw that?"

They then heard a conversation going on they both decided to check it out. They looked and they saw Luffy and Usopp.

"Hold on this is the only place we looked there might more places here if we keep looking." Usopp said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, so where should we look first?" Luffy asked.

Finn and Flame Princess didn't know what they were talking about but by then they didn't notice since they had something else on their minds.

"Those guys, they look just like me." Finn said.

"I thought you were the only human on Ooo." Flame Princess said.

"Well let's take a look." Finn said running toward while Flame Princess followed.

Luffy and Usopp heard a noice and when they turned their heads they saw Finn and Flame Princess coming there way.

"Finally we see someone, now we might get some answers to where we are." Usopp said to himself.

Finn and Flame Princess then stood right next to Luffy and Usopp.

"Hey am I the only one that sees that, that chick is on fire?" Usopp asked.

"Better, I'm made of fire." Flame Princess said.

Luffy thought about what she said and looked at her closely and she was right, she was made of fire, but instead of looking in awe he simply laughed.

"This place is weird." Luffy said as he continued laughing.

Finn looked confused when Luffy said 'This place', it made him think of something that he never thought of before. "Wait are you saying that you're not from here."

"Well now that you asked..." Luffy was then cut from Usopp by covering Luffy's mouth.

"Hold on Luffy we don't want to cuase anything. For all we know they might attack us if we tell him that we're not from this island." Usopp wispered in Luffy's ear.

Usopp then uncovered Luffy's mouth. "Don't worry they can't take me on."

"OK! Then we won't fight you." Finn said.

"Why not, are you afraid that you won't be able to defeat me." Luffy said.

"No, it's just that I know you're just being sarcastic and you won't win. Besides I'm stronger compared to you, because I'm the hero around these parts." Finn said.

Luffy didn't get why he said that until he thought of something. "I see, you just can't admit that I'm stronger than you. It's OK you can admit it and if you do then I might not fight you after all." Luffy said.

Finn turned around. "Yeah I'm not getting sucked into something that I could easily win."

"Yeah, I mean I could defeat you with one little flare." She then shot a little spark of fire which then landed on Luffy's straw hat, burning only I small bit.

Usopp then stood there open mouthed as to what she just did. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Flame Princess asked.

Luffy just stood quiet for a little bit but then he spoke. "YOU LITTLE IDIOT WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY HAT." Luffy then ran towards Flame Princess and punched so hard that she flew right threw a tree.

Finn saw what he did and started rethinking on fighting Luffy. "I'LL KILL YOU."

"OH SO NOW YOU WANT TO FIGHT, ALRIGHT THEN BRING IT ON." Luffy screamed.

Finn then started running at Luffy to try and punch only for Luffy to dodge the attack. Finn then threw multiple attacks and Luffy kept dodgeing every one of them, but then Luffy started to hit Finn and he hit him in the face. Finn then felt a mark on his head and then charged at Luffy, screaming. He then punched Luffy in the face causing him pain.

Luffy touched the mark he got from Finn and then screamed. He then stopped screaming and said "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For hurting Flame Princess and me." Finn said.

"It was only because she practically ruined my most valuable treasure." Luffy reminded him.

Finn thought about what she ruined and he remembered that it was Luffy's straw hat. "_That hat is his most valuable treasure?_" Finn thought to himself.

"This hat means a lot to me and I won't let anyone ruin it." Luffy said.

Just then Flame Princess got up and screamed "ENOUGH?! THOSE THAT HARM ME WILL FEEL THE POWER OF THE PRINCESS OF FLAMES." She then began to change form and go after Luffy.

Luffy then ran and he kept running until he saw a tree. He then grabbed while running, making his arm stretch. Finn and Flame Princess couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Gotha!" Luffy said smiling and turning to Flame Princess who was shocked to see his arm stretch.

"_How is that possible? He has the same powers as Jake._" Finn thought to himself.

Before he could think of anything else he heard Luffy talking. "GUUUUUM, GUUUUUM..." Luffy then flung himself to Flame Princess at top speed. "ROCKET!" Do to that he hit Flame Princess with brute force from that move causing her to fly to the ground where Finn is.

Luffy then walked up to them. They were both wondering what he would do to them. They thought that he would either kill them or critically injure them so they can feel a lot of pain. They didn't expect him to laugh.

"Looks like I win." Luffy said continuing to laugh.

From behind the scene Usopp came out of hiding and said "That's why you don't do that to his staw hat."

"Wait hold on aren't you going to kill us?" Finn asked.

Luffy then stopped laughing and looked at Finn. "Why would I do that, I'm not that kind of guy."

"Because you faught us both." Finn said.

"That was because you messed me hat." Luffy then grabbed his hat. "You see this hat was given to me by my friend Shanks, and I promised that I would give it back to him."

Flame Princess then got up. "I'm so sorry about that, I promise it won't happen again."

Luffy then smiled. "OK I accept your apology."

Finn then remembered that he saw Luffy stretch his arm. "Hey wait a second how did you do that thing with your arm."

"That's eazy I ate the Gum Gum Devil Fruit." Luffy said.

Finn and Flame Princess looked at each other confused. "What's that?" Finn asked.

Usopp came up and said "You mean you never heard of the Devil Fruit. Well you see there are many types of Devil Fruit and all of them gives you special magical powers." Finn then was amazed by what he heard. "But if you do eat one then you will lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life." Finn then got shocked for what he heard then.

"The one I ate makes me rubber." Luffy said.

"So you can't swim ever again?" Flame Princess asked.

"Nope, but it won't stop me from becoming the best pirate." Luffy said.

After they heard him say "pirate" Finn and Flame Princess stood there open mouthed. Out of all the years the spent living in Ooo this is the very first time they ever saw a pirate. They were afraid that they might steal all the treasure in Ooo, but then they thought that if they wanted to do that then they would have already done it.

"You're a pirate?" Finn asked still shocked.

"That's right. I said that I would be the best pirate ever and if I have to die to do that, then I die." Luffy said.

"Wow, that is awesome." Finn then raised his hand for a handshake. "I'm Finn the Human and I'm the hero of the Land of Ooo."

"The Land of Ooo, that's a great name for this place." Luffy then grabbed Finn's hand and they both shook hands. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to become King of the Pirates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we go on with the story I have something to say. It's an honor to be the first one to make a crossover of both Adventure Time and One Piece. To be honest I thought that someone would have already made a few stories of both Adventure Time and One Piece a while ago. Reason why I thought that was because I believe that those two shows are the best shows to be on TV. For those that are reading this then I bet that they would probably re-think about making a story like this, and for those that haven't even seen Adventure Time or One Piece then I must say that those people haven't lived. Also you're probably wondering why Franky and Brook aren't on here, well like I said I didn't get that far in the series. Think of this story as an arc that is between G-8 Arc and Long Ring Long Land Arc and you'll know why they aren't in it.**

**I will right now be going over the reviews and respond to all of them.**

**gamelover41592: Thanks**

**lukeawesome: You know very well that I will**

**ultibman5000: I will find a way to make it work**

**LUFFYwillLIVE: I agree that the story must go on**

**Guest #1: Classic Brook joke, although to be honest I've never seen him before in my life**

**Guest #2: Thanks, I wrote that because lately he would get mad if something happened to his hat, also I've never seen Ace yet, and I never saw the New World yet**

_Wealth, fame, power...Gold Rodger, the king obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

_"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

_These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!_

_Come aboard, and bring along all your hopes and dreams. Together we will find everything that we're looking for._

_ONE PIECE!_

_Compass left behind, it'll only slow us down. Your heart will be your guide, raise the sails, and take the helm._

_That legendary place that the end of the map reveals is only legendary until someone proves it real._

_Through it all, through all the troubled times, through the heartache, and through the pain know that I will be there to stand by you_

_Just like I know you'll stand by me!_

_So come aboard, and bring along all your hopes and dreams. Together we will find everything that we're looking for._

_There's always room for you, if you wanna be my friend. We are, we are on the cruise!_

_WE ARE!_

_**The Candy Kingdom? Finn the Human vs Roronoa Zoro!**_

"LUUUFFYYYYY?! Where did he and Usopp run off too?" Nami asked.

"Knowing Luffy he might do something reckless like always." Zoro said.

Nami looked around at the surroundings and new that this is a very weird place. "Where are we anyway, we can't be in the New World now."

"Lately we've been to many weird looking places that weren't apart of the New World, remember Warship Island." Zorro said.

"No need to remind me of that place and that good for nothing pathetic excuse for a marine." Nami then turned the other direction. "Let's just keep looking."

Later on near the Candy Kingdom Luffy, Usopp, Finn, and Flame Princess were headed towards the kingdom.

"Remind me again, where are we going?" Usopp asked.

"The Candy Kingdom!" After Finn said that Flame Princess got a shocked look. "Everything there is made off candy."

Usopp then started thinking to himself. "_Sounds like a place that Chopper would love to be in._" He then looked at Luffy. "What do you think about this Candy Kingdom?"

"Just as long as it has meat, I like it." Luffy said craving for some meat.

"Don't worry, pretty sure I can find some for you." Finn's stomach then started growling. "All this talk about meat is making me hungry, let's just get going." He then looked at Flame Princess and noticed the expression on her face. "What's wrong FP?"

"I don't think I should go there." Flame Princess said.

Finn then looked confused. "Why not?" Finn asked.

Usopp then got into their faces. "Why would you not want to be in a place that's made of candy."

"Because I'm afraid I might burn it down." Flame Princess said. "See you later Finn." After that she left.

"Darn." Finn said to himself.

The three of them then went into the kingdom. Usopp was fascinated by everything being made of candy, even the people, but Luffy was only looking for meat. "So when do we find some meat."

"In a minute right now let's visit the princess first." Finn saying princess then got a great amount of attention from Usopp.

"Why didn't you say that there was a princess here, she will probably be excited to see me 'the great captain Usopp'."

"Isn't Luffy the captain?" Finn asked which made Usopp look nervous.

"Back were he lives he was known as 'Usopp the Liar' remember that." Luffy said as they moved forward to the castle.

At the castle Princess Bubblegum was in her lab with one of the Gumball Guardians outside the window working on sleeping gas.**(You may not know this, but this right now is happening a day before Princess Bubblegum and Marceline go find the Sky Witch)** She was busy working until Finn came in.

"Hi Princess." Finn said.

"Hi Finn. You take a break now Gumball Guardian." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Thanks Princess." The Gumball Guardian said as he left.

"Hey PB there's something I need to show you." Finn said.

"That's great Finn what is it?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"You can come in now." Finn said facing the door. After he said that Luffy and Usopp came.

Usopp then went toward PB and grabbed her hand. "You must be the princess, don't worry your time for waiting for protection has come to an end now that I Usopp am here."

Princess Bubblegum then look confused and released his grip. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care myself. Plus I already have guards."

Once she said that Usopp was then in a state of depression. "How is it that these guards came here before I did, now what am I going to do?" Usopp said to himself.

"These two are human." Finn said.

"I thought that you were the only human Finn." Princess Bubblegum said.

"That's what I thought, but I guess there from somewhere far from the Ooo." Finn said.

"How are they not from Ooo. Are there ships out there?" She asked.

"Yeah, but ours is broken." Luffy said.

"Don't worry I might be able to help with that. I just can't believe that there are people with ships, what kind of ship do you two have?" She asked.

"What we have is a pirate ship." After Luffy said that she started going into fear for what they might be. "For as you can see, we're pirates." And now that Luffy said she went into total shock.

At first she was shocked to see more humans, but to know that they are pirates she thought she had to contact the Banana Guards. "BANANA GUARDS I NEED YOU TO..." Before she could finish, her mouth was covered by Finn's hand.

"Wait PB you can't do that." Finn said.

She got free of Finn's grip. "Finn, what the junk, why would you bring something as evil as pirates here."

"What, we're not evil." Usopp said.

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

"No they aren't evil." Finn said trying to get her to listen.

"Why would you think that?" She asked still not believing it.

"Think about, if they were bad pirates then they would do stuff like steal treasure and burn buildings. They didn't do any of that stuff." Finn said hoping that, that would work.

To his luck it did work. She then knew that from the looks of it they didn't do anything that an evil pirate would do. "I'm sorry about that." She said to them hoping that they would accept it.

"Apology accepted." Luffy said.

"By the way I don't believe we've introduced. I'm Princess Bubblegum, PB for short. If I recall, your said your name was Usopp. But who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's going to be King of the Pirates."

Before they knew it they heard a message from Peppermint Butler. "Princess we found two people that we believe are the same species as Finn. One of them has orange hair and the other carries three swords."

"Wait a second, orange hair, three swords. They must be talking about Nami and Zoro." Usopp said.

"Wait you are they?" Finn asked.

"Nami is our navigator, the best one I've ever seen, and Zoro is our swordsman." Luffy said.

After Finn heard him say swordsman and the fact that he has three swords made him think that he must be great a battling which made him eager to meet him.

"_So there's more of them._" Princess Bubblegum thought to herself. "They must be near the kingdom."

"Well then let's get going." Finn said. After that they all went to look for Nami and Zoro.

Outside the kingdom they saw them and when Nami and Zoro saw Luffy and Usopp them felt relieved. "There you guys are." Nami said before she looked over at Princess Bubblegum and Finn. "Who are they?"

"I'm Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of this kingdom."

"And I'm Finn, the hero around these parts."

Zoro couldn't help but notice that Finn had his sword on him. "That's a nice sword you're carrying, you must a swordsman yourself."

Finn then looked at Zoro and saw that he did have three swords. He then thought he could impress him by showing his sword. "This is my family sword, you like it."

Zoro then looked more closely at his sword. "Looks strong. Be alright if I see how strong it is for myself." Zoro said as he grabbed hold of one of his swords. "With a sword fight."

Finn then thought about it a little. "Alright, if you insist, if you use all of your swords."

"Deal." Zoro said.

The rest of them got out of their way so they can have the fight. "You ready?" Finn asked.

Zoro nodded. "I'll start out with one sword and work my way up as we go on, good enough for you."

"Sounds like a plan." Finn said.

"Alright then, let's go." Zoro then launched himself at Finn starting the fight. They then began to clash their swords together, not getting hit once.

"You're probably getting weak in your old age." Finn said mocking the way he uses one sword.

"I'll admit, you are strong, but let's see you go up against a guy with two swords." Zoro then grabbed his second sword and they started fighting again. Like the last time they were endlessly clashing at each other, that was until Zoro scratched Finn's left arm with one of his swords.

Finn felt the pain from his swords and then used his sword to push Zoro away from him. Zoro then sprinted toward Finn and cut his other arm and made a few marks on his face. Finn couldn't take anymore of this and finally scrapped Zoro's chest. In the background Nami and Usopp were shocked to see this.

"How strong is this kid?" Usopp asked.

"To think he would have given up when he got cut." Nami said.

Zoro looked at his chest and noticed that his shirt was ripped. "You're good kid." Zoro then reached for his third sword. "But now play time's over." He then put his third sword in his mouth, ran toward Finn, and used his three sword style on him.

Finn then had cuts on almost every part of his body, which then ended the battle. He was lucky that he was alive after that. Finn then looked up at Zoro and thought that he might use only one of his swords to kill him. What Zoro actually did was put up his swords and helped Finn up

"You've got guts kid. Your young and yet you manage to defend against two of swords. People would usually not make past one of them." Zoro said.

"So now you know how good I am, but right now I need some help with these cuts." Finn said.

"The hospital is just around the corner, let's get him there." Princess Bubblegum said. She and Zoro then helped him walk to the hospital.

Finn looked at Zoro and then started thinking. "_Wow, this guy is really good and he can fight with three swords._" Finn then had a very crazy thought in his head. "_I need to get this guy to help me get stronger._"


End file.
